Yuudai
Yuudai (雄大) is an who is well known for his deep and operatic voice. He was formerly known as Yuuda (ゆ～だ), but has officially changed his name to Yuudai and deleted some of his earlier covers. He has a wide range, and can sing in many styles, from professional opera to a cute girly voice, making him a . When he sings with a female voice, he calls himself Yudako (ゆだ子), for example in his cover of "Kisaragi Attention" . His most popular cover is his opera arrangement of "Aku no Meshitsukai" , which has over 165K views and over 8K Mylists, as of December 2012. He is very skilled at the piano, and often makes piano arrangements of songs. He has also produced several VOCALOID songs using Hatsune Miku. Also, he is a professionally trained opera singer. His Opera Arranges can be found in his 3rd Mylist. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of MOVE ON Entertainment # Member of Nico Kingdom List of Covered Songs (Elfien Lied OP) (2008.08.10) # "Letter Song" (2008.07.10) # "Sandscraper" (2009.02.01) # "Kasou Kyoku" (2009.02.12) # "Kumo no Iseki (Relics of Cloud) (2009.02.28) # "Celluloid" (2009.03.04) # "Another : World is Mine" (2009.06.29) # "Chillyditty of February" (2009.07.08) # "Hai wa Hai ni" (Ashes To Ashes) (2009.08.03) # "Tenshi no Chouzou (Sculpture of an Angel) (2009.09.10) # "Tsuyukihana" (Moon Snow FLower) (2010.01.29) # "Jenga" (2010.02.02) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.04.08) # "LAST SMILE" (2010.04.14) # "E lucevan le stelle" -Opera ver.- (2010.04.25) # "Nagareboshi" (2010.06.15) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.23) # "Lilium" (Elfen Lied OP) -retake- (2010.07.25) # "E? Aa, Sou." -retake- # "Paradoxical Paradigm" (2010.07.30) # "Torinoko City" (2010.08.07) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) -Opera Arrange- (2010.12.23) # "Leia" (2011.01.04) # "Sennen no Dokusouka" (Thousand-Year Solo) (2011.01.22) # "Kirihatsune" (2011.02.26) # "Hoshi no Uta" (Song of the Stars) -Opera ver.- (2011.03.10) # "Kumo no Iseki (Relics of Clouds) feat. Kogeinu and Yuudai (Chorus) (2011.04.08) # "FLOWER TAIL" (2011.04.29) # "Shoushuuriki" (Anti-Odor Strength) (2011.04.30) # "Suki Kirai" (2011.05.08) # "Bonus Stage" {sm14446566}} (2011.05.13) # "Sacred Secret" -as Yudako- (2011.05.23) # "Natsukage~Cornwall summer mix~" (Summer Reflections~Cornwall summer mix~) (from AIR) -as Yudako- (2011.05.25) # "Risky Game" (2011.05.27) # "Mezame no Suiheisen" (Horizon of Waking) (2011.05.31) # "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DPtafUQyobE Akutoku no Judgment" (Judgment of Vice) (2011.06.16) # "Tsumugi Uta" (Spinning Song) (2011.06.18) # "~enclosure~" -with Yudako- (2011.06.23) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Monochrome Dream-eating Baku) (2011.07.07) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" -with Yudako- (2011.08.06) # "Yumeoibito" (Dreamchasers) -Pop ver.- feat. Yuudai, Ishigantou, Ayakawa Yukiya, Bang (2011.08.14) # "Cyber Cider Thunder" (2011.09.13) # "Tori no Uta" (from AIR) -as Yudako- (2011.10.02) # "Tori no Uta" (from AIR) (2011.10.02) # "Hoshi wo Tsukuru Hito" (He who Makes Stars) (2011.10.25) # "3331" (2011.11.08) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) -as Yudako- (2011.11.11) (Taken down on NND) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2011.11.13) (Taken down on NND) # "1925" -Jazz arrange- (2011.11.16) # "1925" -Jazz arrange- -as Yudako- (2011.11.16) # "Hoshi wo Wataru Tori" (The Bird That Crosses the Stars) (2011.11.20) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (One of Repetition) -as Yudako- (2011.11.25) # "PONPONPON" -Opera ver.- (2011.12.09) # "Yumemachi Contrast" (Dream Town Contrast) -as Yudako- (2011.12.16) # "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪" (I'll Make You Miku Miku'd) -Piano and Cello arrange Opera ver.- (2012.01.11) # "Soko ni Sora ga aru Kara" (Because the Sky is There) (from Pokemon) -Opera ver.- (2012.01.14) (Taken down on NND) # "Chiisaki Mono" (A Small Thing) (2012.01.19) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2011.01.21) # "Gaichuu" (Noxious Insect) (2012.01.27) # "Soko ni Sora ga Aru Kara" (Because the Sky is There) -Orchestra arrange Opera ver.- (2012.01.27) (Community only) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -Orchestra Arrange Opera ver.- (2012.02.05) # "Mirai no Bokura he" (To the Future Us) (The New Prince of Tennis OP) (2012.03.02) # "Amazing Grace" -A capella- (2012.03.13) # "Hakkin Disco" (Platinum Disco) (Nisemonogatari OP) -Orchestra Arrange + IKZO- (2012.03.26) # "Hakkin Disco" (Platinum Disco) (Nisemonogatari OP) -Orchestra Arrange Opera ver.- (2012.03.26) (Community only) # "Kagaribito" (2012.03.29) # "You Raise Me Up -Melodic Hardcore Arrange- (2012.04.27) # "Chikyuu no Akichi" (The Earth's Empty Lots) (2012.05.08) # "solitude" (2012.05.15) # "Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos" (Haiyore! Nyaruko-san OP) -Orchestra Arrange Opera ver.- (2012.05.31) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2012.05.31) # "Kisaragi Attention" -as Yudako- (2012.06.02) # "Kisaragi Attention" -Guitar Arrange- (2012.06.06) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.07.07) # "Sanpo" (from Tonari no Totoro) -Various Piano ver.- feat. Yuudai and Bang (2012.07.13) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Yuudai and Kuripurin (2012.09.10) # "Lost Destination feat. Kogeinu and Yuudai (2012.10.25) # "trick and treat" -with Yudako- (2012.10.31) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) (2012.11.01) # "Crossing Field" (Sword Art Online OP) -Piano ver.- (2012.11.03) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) -with Yudako- (2012.11.08) # "Flight" (2012.11.12) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -Another Story-" (Confession Rehearsal -another story-) -Opera ver.- (2012.11.19) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -another Story-" (Confession Rehearsal -another story-) (2012.11.20) # "Kiseki no Umi" (Sea of Miracles) (Lodoss Tou Senki: Eiyuu Kishi Den OP) -Opera arrange- (2012.12.06) # "Cristmas no Hi ni, Sayonara wo" (On Cristmas Day, a Farewell) -KAITO ver.- (2012.12.24) # "Junjou Skirt" (Naive Skirt) (2013.02.20) # "Yume Janai, Uso Janai, Me no Mae ni Aru Shiawase na Joukei" (It's Not a Dream, It's Not a Lie, Just this Happy Scene Before Your Eyes) (2013.03.15) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) -Orchestra opera arrange- (2013.05.08) (Taken down on NND) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Shingeki ni Kyojin OP) -Orchestra opera arrange- (2013.05.08) # ”Dou Demo Ii Hanashi" (A However-You-Like-It Story) (2013.05.17) }} Discography For MOVE ON Entertainment albums see here Gallery Trivia * He currently resides in Aichi Prefecture. * He is a professionally trained opera singer. In and on his Training School Twitter, he gives tips on singing opera. * He currently operates a voice training school called Yudai Vocal Training School * Instead of もっと評価されるべき ( , lit. "ought to have more attention"), his videos are often tagged 雄大さに定評のある雄大 (Yuudaisa ni teihyou no aru Yuudai, lit. "The Yuudai who has acheived great recognition"), forming a pun on the meaning of his name. External Links * Twitter * Yudai Voice Training school Twitter * mixi community * Blog Category:NND Trap Utaite (Male) Category:Producers Category:Nico Kingdom Category:MOVE ON Entertainment